


Swallow

by trash_freak



Series: RickMorty Trash Pile [4]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Blow Jobs, Child Abuse, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Manipulation, Praise Kink, but like morty is actually getting to be kind of a slut for grandpa dick oops, dubcon, folks need to help me out idek wtf i am tagging here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7576093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_freak/pseuds/trash_freak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick promises to return the favour if Morty gets on his knees.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>literally just blow jobs there's no plot to be found here</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swallow

“I want you to- to su- to get on your knees and suck my dick, Morty.” 

Rick’s eyes are too intense, staring up at him from where Rick is seated on his beat-up chair, Morty stood between his spread knees. His hands are so gentle, one on Morty’s hip, thumb caressing slow along the sharp line of bone, the other wrapped loose around Morty’s wrist. Morty shakes. Rick’s pupils are huge, his breathing already quicker with excitement, and Morty feels a flutter of power, a taste of something he longs to chase after. But he’s seen Rick’s cock, has touched it, and he knows there’s no way it’s fitting in his mouth.

“I-I-I, I mean, I dunno, Rick, I, I, how am I gonna, I mean, it's, it's a lot, how am I gonna get all that to fit, I-“

“Relax, baby, take a breath. You- you don't have to get it all in, Morty,” he coos, soothing, petting through Morty's curls. “Not right away, at least,” he adds in a quiet aside that makes Morty's stomach turn. Rick's fingers scratch against Morty’s scalp and it sends pleasant little shudders through him, making his shoulders ease some of their tension. “Do you- d-do you,” Rick starts, still gentle, but cuts himself off, changing lanes abruptly, his voice dipping down deep and dirty when he starts again; “When I've finished coming in your mouth, M-Morty, and I've, and I've painted your tongue and teeth and chin, a-a-and you've swallowed it all down, aaaall of my come, Morty, when you've licked it all up like a good boy, you can fuck my mouth, Morty, just- just fuck right down my throat, reeeaaally give it to me, Morty, fuckin-“ 

Morty has to shut him up, _has_ to; he grabs Rick behind the ears, like Rick himself has often done to Morty, and pushes his mouth hard against Rick's own. Rick's tongue, his harsh, liquor-tainted taste, his overwhelming scent and tight grip, it's starting to be part of what gets Morty going. He's not just used to it all any more, he wants it, _likes_ it, wants to breathe in Rick's unpleasant smell and lick up Rick's unpleasant taste. He caught himself at breakfast this morning getting a semi from Rick leaning across him for the maple syrup. He's so fucked. He’s so fucked up.

He finds himself moving before Rick needs to move him, falling to his knees, willing, even eager, filled with the anticipation of what Rick has promised. Rick doesn't waste time; guides Morty's hands to Rick's inner thighs and deftly unzips his trousers, pulling out his half-hard dick. Morty spares half a second to feel ashamed of how hard he is compared to Rick, but gets no longer as Rick's fingers find their way back into his curls. 

“Open your- that's it baby boy, let it get nice and wet, Morty, relax, keep your- keep your lips relaxed, nice and soft to start out.” Rick lets his voice trail off in a quiet gasp, and Morty's hips jerk at the sound. Morty mouths gently at Rick’s head for a while, licking soft around just under the head like Rick likes to be touched with Morty's hand. Rick groans and Morty gets hot from the top of his head to the very tips of his toes. He huffs a hard breath out through his nose and Rick stutters out, “Th-tha-that's good, baby, that's, _uhh,_ that's right, Morty, keep breathing, _ohhhh christ._ ”

Rick tightens his grip in Morty's hair, pushes lightly at the back of Morty's neck, and Morty panics a little until Rick starts babbling reassurance, “Don't, don't worry, Morty, don't- I won't, I won't choke you baby, just, j-ju-just take a little more for me baby, relax, that's it, you're doing so well, _fuck,_ so- so good for me.” They're both panting, Rick's noises like nothing Morty's ever heard, his fingers scratching harder against Morty's scalp, moving down and digging into Morty's jaw to encourage him to open wider.

“Open up, baby boy, like that, now- now when you pull- when you start pulling off, you wanna suck, Morty, not- not too hard, j-just, yeeeaaahhh like that, and back down, a bit more, come on, you- you can take more, Morty, _ke-eeeep_ your, eeeuuuuhh, keep your throat open, Morty, keep your th-throat nice and relaxed, Morty, and- and you won't-” Morty takes a chance, slips his hand up Rick's thigh to pull lightly at his balls, “- _choke oh fuck yeah_ you little slut, that's it.” 

Morty feels frantic, feels an urgent need to surpass Rick's expectations. He feels like he _needs_ Rick to come, _now,_ so Morty can get some relief. He doesn't chance pushing down against his own erection for fear Rick will stop him, interrupting the rush to finish and delaying his relief even more. Even with Rick nearing delirious Morty can't risk it, just moves up and down on Rick's dick, determined. 

“A bit faster, Morty, yeah, ye-eurgh-yeah baby you're doing good, keep going, keep- _oh fuuuuuck._ ” 

Rick’s hand tightens hard at the back of Morty’s neck, pulling him down and making him gag and splutter, his throat constricting around the head of Rick’s cock, Rick making high-pitched, breathless noises at the sensation. Morty tries to pull away, but Rick holds him down, keeps him still and Morty can’t breathe. He was unprepared for just how bad it would taste, and as soon as Rick eases his grip, Morty’s first instinct is to spit out the mess, but Rick's quick as a snake; he has one hand over Morty's mouth, the other guiding Morty's hand to ease him through the aftershocks, and his voice is like a blade when he says, _“Swallow.”_ It's an order Morty follows immediately, struggling through the way his stomach rolls. 

Rick sighs, satisfied, when Morty takes over the slow pulls on Rick's softening dick. He touches Morty's face gently, slides his fingers through the tears on Morty’s cheeks, through the sweat and spit and come on Morty's chin and neck, then stills Morty's hand once he's had enough. 

Rick sits and stares at Morty squirming with aching knees, watches Morty clench his fist tight against his thigh to keep from touching his dick, and eventually, after letting Morty suffer a few long seconds, Rick smirks slow and torturous. “Get up,” Rick says, and Morty scrambles to his feet, stumbling in his haste. 

Rick tucks himself back into his pants and slowly stands, towering over Morty. He lightly pets Morty's belly, and Morty shakes, so easy. Rick guides Morty back, too slow, then turns them, Rick backing up with Morty following helpless until Rick's butt bumps against his desk. Rick's movements are smoother than his age should allow, but he still struggles a little as he lowers himself down on his knees. 

“Put y-your hands on the desk, Morty, it'll, it'll keep you steady- keep you upright.” Morty plants his hands on the desk, crowding close to reach over Rick, and Rick's breath is hot against Morty's bare belly. Rick licks down under Morty's bellybutton, undoing Morty's jeans as he murmurs hot against his skin, “Gonna take care of you, Morty, gonna make you feel so good, come on, baby, fuck my mouth,” and Rick's fingers are digging hard into Morty's hips, reaching around to Morty's ass, urging Morty's hips forward. His tongue is hot and wet and soft, wriggling against the head of Morty’s dick, and Morty pushes slowly inside all that heat, trying not to come too soon and embarrass himself. 

Rick doesn't push or pull, doesn't control Morty's rhythm, just opens wide when Morty pushes in and sucks when Morty pulls back, and Morty's self control is non-existent; he's speeding up before he knows it, and he doesn't want to, wants Rick to stop him, slow him down, but he can't ask, can't talk, just loses himself in the feeling. He comes quick, and mourns the missed opportunity almost immediately. Still, it's like every muscle in his body has been dissolved and he sinks down to the cold, hard floor on the garage. 

Rick lets Morty lean against him, nose pressed to Rick's shirt, hands limp against Rick's shoulders. “Kiss me, M-Morty,” Rick murmurs, voice rough, and Morty doesn't want to, he doesn't have the energy to even open his eyes let alone lift his head. He mumbles into Rick's shirt. 

“Morty,” Rick warns, and his hand pulls hard at Morty’s hair, making him yelp a little. He lifts his head, bleary and tired, and frowns at Rick, but Rick's mouth is pressed against his instantly, Rick's tongue tasting terrible and pushing Morty's own tongue into action. 

“Gonna make you so good at that, Morty,” Rick mutters, a string of spit and come connecting their mouths. It's disgusting, and Morty doesn't understand why it makes his chest swell, pleased. “Who'd have- who- who'd have thought that little mouth of yours would take a dick so well,” Rick says against Morty's ear, his fingers scratching light at Morty's scalp and neck, his other hand rubbing soothing circles between Morty's shoulder blades, and Morty feels like putty. 

“Did so well. I'm-I-I'm proud of you, Morty.” _There it is,_ the words Morty's been waiting for since Rick kissed him, the words he's been _craving_ since the last time he heard them. 

He sighs happily, snuggles his face up against Rick's throat. “I-I-I'm glad, Rick.” 

Rick pets his hair for a few more seconds, then shifts, impatient. “Alright you little spaz, get off-a me, this floor is fucking freezing.” Morty let's himself be pushed back, and Rick eases himself to his feet, muttering, “Don't have all fucking day to sit a-around a-a-and fucking cuddle, I got, I got import- got a lot of important science to do.” 

Morty struggles up to his feet, body still weak and shaky from the frankly world-changing orgasm he just experienced. He can't even bring himself to feel bad about being shoved aside so Rick can tinker with his experiments, just throws an absent “See you at dinner, Rick,” over his shoulder and drifts off into the house, smiling dopey and relaxed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Crikey this is literally just smut I love iiiiit.
> 
> I've been tinkering with something that is (gasp!!) actual plot???  
> but idk stories are difficult and dick sucking is what I know.  
> So I may or may not be adding substance to this trash pile if you guys are into that kind of thing.
> 
> hit me up on tumblr if you have feedback for me: trash-freak.tumblr.com


End file.
